


The Hunt

by phoenixcinders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Futanari, Gangbang, Orgy, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders
Summary: Jack and his big dick Native American girlfriend go out hunting with her tribe, but Jack is in for the night of his life when he becomes prey to the monsters lurking in the woods.Contains anal, blood, violence, girls with dicks, lots of cum, gangbang, monsters, futa x male, futa x futa, male x futa, and even a vagina!
Relationships: Original Character(s) & Original Character(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Futanari/Transgender, GenderQueer Character (Trans genderfluid demi etc), Trans Stories, Transgender, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	The Hunt

For Halloween I've decided to right a somewhat spooky Halloween story. I hope you enjoy. All characters involved in sex are 18 or older. The story is based on true events that happen some time in the near future. This story contains a lot of kinky shit, including but not limited to girls with dicks, anal, lots and lots of cum, a gangbang, and some monsters with just a little bit of blood. If that's your thing, read on! If not you might want to find a different story. 

After we finally close the bar down, Tatiana pushes me down on my knees behind the bar. Before I can react, she has her pants around her ankles and her massive python shoved in my mouth. Without hesitating, I suck my lips tight around her cock and she moans because of it. “That’s it, Jack, take my cock you dirty slut.”

She just loves to dominate, I noticed that about her as soon as my father hired her. Her hands run through my hair and she grabs handfuls as she tries to feed more of her member inside my throat. The tip of her cock is nudging up against the opening of my throat, causing me to gag as I look up into the blend of green and yellow eyes of hers. I’ve never seen eyes so beautiful. She looks down at me with such possessive desire.

“We really need to work on that gag reflex of yours,” she sighs but continues the onslaught of my mouth. “Just swallow it down.” 

I do as she orders and try to swallow. The act opens my throat enough for her cock to gain entrance. Now she finally has her shaft to the hilt inside my throat. My nose is pressed up against her small triangular patch of pubes as her balls nudge up against my chin. Her shaft is plugging up my windpipe. I can’t breathe! My hands desperately trying to push her off but to no avail. I’ve never considered myself weak, but she’s just so strong. Finally, she pulls her cock completely out and I’m left coughing and wheezing for air. She grabs my hair and pulls me up against her crotch and she slaps her 10-inch cock against my face, smearing precum all over it. After she beats her dick against my lips, she pushes my face away.

“Get up on your feet, I’m going to fuck that tight ass of yours,” she demands. 

I grab onto her tight waist for support as I pull myself up to my feet. Her cock rubs against my face as I stand up. She quickly unbuckles my paints, letting them fall to the floor. Her fingers sink beneath the waistband of my briefs and slides them down my ass until they fall on top of my pants. 

She spins me around and bends me over the bar. I look back as she slides down to her knees and spreads my ass cheeks. Her tongue slides up and down the crack of my ass, stopping at the entrance to my rear.

Her tongue slips in past my sphincter eliciting a moan from my lips. Her hand comes down hard on my ass cheek, giving it a good squeeze. 

I can’t help but let out a little gasp as she continues to push her tongue up my asshole. Her hands glide down the back of my thighs causing my knees to buckle. She gives my ass one more slap before climbing to her feet. 

She grabs my right asscheek with one hand, spreading it open to reveal my vulnerable little pucker. Her other hand’s on the base of her cock as she guides it in, kissing my little starfish with the tip of her dick. Without hesitation, she slams her meatstick in balls deep. I scream at the top of my lungs, as the sudden intrusion caught me off guard. The searing pain of her cock spreading my asshole wide with one thrust cause tears to form from my eyes. 

She grabs a handful of hair with one hand, pulling my head back, as she smacks my ass hard with the other. She begins to pull out ever so slowly to the tip. “Tell me how much you want to be fucked like a bitch.” 

“Fuck my ass like the bitch that Iii aaaaammmm!” I scream as she slams her cock back inside of me. She drops my head and grabs both hips.

“That’s right, you little slut! You’re my bitch and I’m going to fuck you like one!” She begins to assault my ass with vigor, slamming her cock in with such force, it slams me against the bar. As she conquers my ass, she leans forward and bites down hard on my collarbone eliciting a yelp from my lips. She then leaves a trail of kisses up my neck as her cock continues its conquest taking my ass. “You’re so tasty… Do you love being my bitch?” she whispers. 

“Yeesss!” I squeal as her big fat cock rams into my back door. 

“Yes what, slut?” she asks.

“Yess, I love being your bitch!” I gasp. 

She wraps her arms around my stomach and pulls me up to her in an embrace. Her lips press against my cheek as her cock sheaths itself all the way inside of me. 

“I love how you’re so willing to submit to me,” she whispers into my ear. Slowly she starts to gyrate her hips causing her cock to rub up against my prostate. 

All I can do is moan, she has complete power over me and I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Her hand slips down and grabs a hold of my cock. Slowly she starts to stroke it as her cock continues to make me moan. I don’t know how much more I can take and I can tell as her cock gets harder, signaling that she’s also on the edge. 

“I’m going to fill your ass with cum. I can tell your close, let’s cum together!” She begins her assault once more, slamming all 10 inches in and out of me. My dick starts to pulse and I can't help but squeeze down on her cock. She sinks her cock all the way inside of me and explodes just as my dick erupts into her hand. 

“Ahhhh!” I gasp as her hot sticky cum fills up my bowels. My own dick continues to shoot ropes of cum out. Finally, my cock shoots out the last of my semen. She keeps her cock hilted inside of me as she brings her hand up to my face. “Be a good boy and lick it all up,” she smirks as her other hand wraps around my waist, pulling me tight against her. 

Without even hesitating, I lick my own cum off her hand. Lapping up most of my it before she smears the rest all over my face. Finally, she pulls her flaccid cock out and turns me around, pushing me to my knees. “Why don’t you clean my cock off while you’re at it.” 

Like a good little bitch, I grab that big dick of hers and start licking up her sticky seed. I take her into my mouth and suck every last drop out of that beautiful cock of hers. 

She pulls away and brings her face down to mine. She takes my face into her hands, caressing my cheeks with her thumbs. “I can’t believe I found you, you’re so perfect.”

She pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue slips in between my lips and explores my mouth. Finally, she breaks away and she pulls her pants up. I get dressed as well. “Come on, babe, tomorrow’s the big day. Let’s get some sleep.” 

Tomorrow I finally get to go out on her tribal hunt. Tatiana is Native American and her tribe owns a large piece of land in the U. P. of Michigan. Every full moon they go out for a traditional hunt. This time she’s invited me to tag along. We’ve been dating for over a year now and not once have I been invited to their hunt. 

After we finishing closing up the bar we make our way up to our apartment. I strip down and collapse onto the bed. My butt is so sore after the assfucking she gave me and I’m completely exhausted. Tatiana slides in next to me and pulls me close to her as she spoons me, wrapping her arm around to my abs. I place my hand on top of hers. Her cock rests up in between my buttcheeks as she kisses the back of my neck. 

“Jack, I want you to know that I do love you,” she whispers into my ear.

“I love you too Tatiana.” She gives me one more kiss before we both get taken by the night. 

\---

I wake up to her kissing my neck, wrapped up in her arms. “Morning, babe,” she whispers in my ear as her fingers wrap around my cock, giving it a squeeze. 

“Morning,” I smile as I lean back as she brings her lips against mine. I wish our kiss could last for an eternity, but at last, it finally comes to an end as she pulls away and looks into my eyes.

“Come on love, let's hop into the shower. You’re definitely not going to be able to shower once we’re out in the woods.” 

She pulls me out of bed with her hand still holding my dick. She tugs me along by my cock to the bathroom. She turns the water on and then wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in for another intimate kiss. I embrace her, wrapping my arms around the small of her back. 

Finally, she breaks away to check the water, after adjusting the nozzles, she pulls me in with her. Once again her lips are against mine, her tongue caresses the inside of my mouth as her hand gently wraps around my neck. The hot water crashes against our naked bodies as our cocks clash up against each other like swords in a duel. She’s got the upper hand, but my dick is by no means small, being a good 8 inches when it’s hard. Her hand grabs both of our cocks and begins to stroke them. She breaks away and looks down at our shafts. Her mouth curls into a smile as she looks back up to me. 

“Your cock looks so cute up against mine,” she laughs, winking at me. 

“Very funny…” I say to her, feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Awwwwe, don’t pout, we all know who the alpha is in this relationship, now be a good boy and wash me,” she smirks as she grabs the soap and hands it to me, turning her back to me. 

I gently move her soaked long dark brown hair that’s buzzed on one side over her shoulder and begin to caress her upper back, getting it all nice and soapy. I move down her lean, muscular back rubbing the soap all over. She doesn’t have an ounce of fat on her. I massage her chestnut brown colored skin as my hands, slowly moving down to the small of her back. 

I then decide to start washing her feet. I lift up her foot one at a time and get them nice and soapy. Moving up to her caffs, I give them the much-needed attention. Then it’s to the back of her thighs. I glide my fingers down her legs just as she did to me last night. She shudders at my touch. Finally, I arrive at that bubble butt of hers. I squeeze her cheeks and spread them apart. I generously soap up that gorgeous ass. Kneading those buns like playdough. She glances down at me. “I see someone is enjoying themselves.” She has that adorable smirk on her face.

I lean up and kiss each cheek. She finally turns around. “Now you can give my cock the same amount of attention once you’ve finished cleaning the rest of me.” 

As she commands, I soap up her legs, getting those muscular thighs nice and slick. Then she leans down allowing me to clean her chest. I play with her breasts the same way I played with her ass. I squeeze and rub them, smothering her big boobs in soap. I could play with those double C’s all day. 

She grins at me. “Enough playing around, my snake is getting hungry.” 

She straightens up and I run my hands down her abs one at a time, counting 8 abs in all. I kiss each one of them and run my tongue up against her belly button, that has a crescent moon shaped birthmark around it, almost identical to the one I have on my shoulder. Finally, I arrive at her giant python. I look up into those lustful eyes of hers, knowing full well what she desires. 

I open my mouth and take her cock inside. Slowly I inch more of her dick in between my lips. I feel her fingers running through my soaking wet hair as she lightly pulls me to her groin. Her cock pushes up against my throat. I break the urge to gag and do my best to swallow her cock, allowing her into my throat. My eyes never leave hers as she smiles down at me. “You’re doing much better than yesterday.” 

She starts to use my mouth as a pocket pussy. Slamming her cock in and out of my throat. I grip her waist, desperately trying to breathe. She sheathes her sword all the way in, holding it there. My lungs are burning and my eyes roll as I start to fade out of consciousness. Before I totally lose it, she pulls her cock all the way out. I cough and heave at her feet, trying desperately to get air in my lungs. 

She grabs my hair and pulls me to my feet. Then I’m pushed up against the cold shower wall. She grabs the soap and lathers my ass up with it, pushing her finger deep inside me. She takes more soap and gets her dick nice and slick. 

She presses the tip of her cock against my still sore butthole. With the thrust of her hips, her cock pops into my ass without much resistance. She gives my ass a slap and starts to slam her cock inside of me. She has each hand on both of my ass cheeks, spreading them apart as her meat stick disappears inside my ass. 

She presses her breasts against my back pinning me against the wall. “Tonight's the night of the full moon, are you nervous?” she whispers as she slows down her assault, hilting her dick deep inside me.

“Sh... should I be?” I stammer out. 

She laughs as she pulls her cock out to the tip. “Most definitely,” she says slamming that monster python back inside.

She really starts to hammer away, fucking me like a dog. I can feel her cock rubbing roughly up against my prostate causing me to moan like a bitch in heat. I never thought I’d be in this position, taking a fat dick up my ass. Even though many see me as the “nice guy” or the “boy scout,” I’ve had my fair share of women. Besides the fact that I’m no pushover, being completely shredded with my own set of abs, it’s hard for me to believe I would have ever become a cocksucking cumpdump, but ever since Tatiana came into my life over a year ago, I’ve become a dick craving slut. This woman has some kind of power over me. Every time I’m around her I become this submissive little slut, eager to suck her cock or take it up the ass like I am at the current moment as she reminds me by slamming that anaconda so deep inside me I feel like if she came I could spit it out my mouth. 

There’s just something about her that holds command over me. The more I give in, the more I love being hers. I feel a deeper connection with her than I’ve ever felt with anyone else. It’s like we’re bonded together or something. 

“Ahhhh,” I groan as she starts to full-on assault my ass. She fucks me so hard, pounding that log into me with a ferocity unmatched by the most ferocious animals. Her dick pummels my ass fast and hard. She fucks without mercy as my own cock erupts against the shower wall. Finally, she pulls out and I turn around, sinking down to the floor, eager to get my salty reward. I open my mouth as she pushes her cock in and erupts inside, blasting my mouth with a load of cum. I greedily swallow it down as more fills my mouth. I grab her cock and stroke every last drop out cum out of that the big dick of hers, sucking her balls dry of that tasty treat. Finally, she collapses down beside me. 

She pulls my face to hers and our lips connect in complete bliss. Her hand runs through my hair and she pulls back laughing. I look at her in confusion. She brings her hand out from my hair and brings it up to my nose. I smell the cum on her fingers and can’t help but laugh as well. I must have rubbed my head against the cum I painted the shower wall with. She brings it to my mouth and I lick her fingers clean. Once more she pulls me back into a deep intimate kiss. “Let’s clean you up and get going.” 

She brings the soap down and starts to lather my body with it, getting every crevice and taking extra time with my sore ass. Finally, she washes off the soap and turns off the water. We step out and dry each other off. 

After we get dress, I grab our gear, which I packed yesterday since I’m the boy scout and all, and throw it in the truck. I see my dad pull up to the bar and meet him inside. “You be safe out there, lots of strange things happen during a full moon.” 

“Don’t worry pops, I’ll be fine, besides I have Tatiana with me. She alone will scare off any threats.” 

He laughs in agreement. “That woman is something else, definitely a keeper. She’s got bigger balls than you.” 

I can’t help but snort at that comment. “You have no idea, old man. Well, we best get going.” 

We get in my truck and take off. It was about an hour's drive from Sault Ste. Marie to the tribe’s reservation. The drive is beautiful, partly due to the view of Lake Superior. Besides for the occasional house here and there, the land was covered densely with trees, mostly pine. All you could see was green and some occasional flowers popping up here and there. 

We turned down a back road and drove about 20 miles or so until we finally turned down a dirt road. We took that road several miles before it turned into somewhat of a two-track. Finally, we came out to an opening and Tatiana told me to put it in a park. As soon as I stepped out of the truck the smell of pine hit my nostrils. I breathed it in, so fresh and invigorating to be in the outdoors. I loved it. 

Once we grabbed our gear, Tatiana turned to me. “Now all we have is a short hike and we’ll be at the campground.” 

I nodded and she took the lead. The trail is narrow and rough. Full of rocks, tree routes, turns, and hills. The forest is dense, full of Pine and some sugar maples, Aspens, and several types of shrubs. The view was amazing and I wasn’t talking about the woods. Tatiana had on a pair of short jean cutoffs, showing off her long muscular legs. The bronze skin glistened in the sunlight. Her bubble butt swayed with every step. She looked over her shoulder to catch me staring and smirks. 

“Like what you see?” she smiles. 

“Yeah, the view is amazing,” I laugh a little. 

She let out a little giggle. “Stare all you want, but just know it’s your ass that’s going to get dicked,” she says with a smirk. 

I let out a sigh, totally accepting my fate as her bottom slut. Not that I was at all dissatisfied. To be truthfully honest, I loved having her cock inside me. It just would be nice to be on the giving end every once in a while. 

“Will, I ever get a turn on the pitching side?” I ask. 

“Maybe if you survive tonight...” she says bluntly. 

What does she mean by that? I mean, aren’t we just going out for a hunt? 

“What exactly are we hunting?” I ask. And what are we hunting with? I thought to myself. We didn’t pack any guns.

“You’ll see,” she says with a somewhat sadistic grin. 

After hiking for what seemed like forever we finally arrive at a clearing in the woods. Several tipi tents were already set up and a fire is going. We made our way to the fire, that’s when I saw an older woman, but still very beautiful, sitting with her legs folded and her eyes closed. Her long black hair rests on her shoulders. Her face is sharp, in an attractively wise way. She opens her eyes as we close in. As soon as she spots Titiana, she rises to her feet and embraces her. 

“It’s good to see you, my dear,” she says. 

“You too, Tadewi. I’m not surprised to see you’re the first one here.”

“As you know, I take this ritual very seriously.” Tadewi looks over at me and her eyes widen. “You bring a white man to our ritual? The people will not be happy.” 

Tatiana leans in and whispers into her ear. Her eyes widen even more. “Ahhh, now I understand. Very well.”

Tatiana glances over to me with a somewhat possessive stare. “Go put our packs into the tipi over there,” she says point to the one off on the edge. 

I do as she says, feeling a bit uneasy at Tadewi’s remarks. After I put our packs in the tipi, I notice two more people following down the path towards us. Both of them women, obviously members of the tribe. Both are extremely beautiful. The younger one looks a lot like Tatiana but has a naivety about her. 

“Shima! What are you doing here!?” Tatiana yells a bit surprised. 

“She has chosen to partake in the ritual,” the slightly older woman with bright blue eyes replies. 

“I will not allow it!” Tatiana states boldly.

“I’m old enough to decide for myself!” Shima exclaims, causing the older one to smirk. 

“Relax, Tatiana… She’ll survive, she’s tough.” the older woman exclaims. 

“Very well…” Tatiana relents. 

The older one spots me. “What is a white man doing here?!” she asks. 

“He is with me, he’s my tribute,” Tatiana declares. 

“Outsiders can’t partake in our ritual! He doesn’t belong here,” she responds. 

“I decide who belongs and who doesn’t,” Tatiana proclaims. “Besides, he bears the mark of the moon.” 

“Show me!” she declares. 

“Jack, take off your shirt.” 

I do as I’m told as the woman walks up to me as well as Shima and Tadewi. They all stare wide-eyed at my shoulder, the oddly shaped crescent moon shaped birthmark. The three women awed at the sight. 

“See Maka, he has every right to be here,” Tatiana declares. 

“So be it,” she responds. 

I go to put my shirt on, but Tatiana stops me and pulls me behind her. “You won’t be needing that anymore.” 

We head over to the tipi in which I put our gear in. As we enter the tent, Tatiana closes the flap and starts to unbuckle my pants. Before I know it, I’m as naked as the day I came into this world. She then strips her own clothes off, revealing that beautiful snake between her legs. I drop to my knees, but she shakes her head. “There’s no time for that. Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty of dick later.” 

She grabs her pack and starts pulling out different tribal garments. She grabs my arm and ties on a leather band with a red stripe on it. Then she puts an identical one on my other arm, my wrists, my ankles and around my neck. She pulls me in for a quick kiss. Then she puts on similar bands on herself, but only with a black stripe. She puts on a huge feathered headdress. She grabs out two small containers. She opens up one and it’s full of a red pasty substance. She dips her finger into it and smears lines under my eyes with it. 

“So that girl out there… Shima. Is she your sister?” I ask. 

“Something like that,” she responds vaguely, I can tell she’s not going to expand on it so I drop the matter for now. 

She then grabs the other container and opens it. This one has black paste inside. She smears the paste making a band under her eyes, across her entire face. She puts the containers back and turns to me. She pulls me into another deep and passionate kiss. Her tongue slips past my lips as her hand reaches around and grabs my ass. She places her other hand on my neck and caresses my cheek with her thumb. I wrap my arms around her and pull our bodies tightly against each other. Our dicks collide as our bodies press into each other. She gives my ass a spank and breaks away. “Are you ready?” 

“What exactly have I gotten myself into?” I ask. 

“Jack, do you trust me?” she asks. 

I give her nod. “This is a sacred ceremony and is quite dangerous. Not all will survive. If you survive you will become one of our people.” 

“Dangerous? Are we hunting bear or something?” 

She gives me a devilish smirk. “You’ll see.” 

She grabs my hand and pulls me outside. More people have shown up and they all glance over at me. It’s definitely embarrassing to be completely naked in front of them all. Several of them are also naked and wearing the same bands like us. Some have red bands, but the majority have black bands. They all give me looks, I hear some of them whisper words I don’t quite understand. Neebageesis Giwisayininiwug and Zhaagnaash are muttered from quite a few people. No idea what they mean. I also hear some mutter Ohshkagoonjing Geesis Obekwun as they point at me.

There are men, women and quite a few women like Tatiana with cocks. I see Shima’s naked as well with red bands. She has a slightly smaller cock than mine. Her eyes meet mine and she quickly looks away, turning a shade of red. 

Maka walks up to her and brushes her hand through her hair. She gently kisses Shima on the forehead. Maka’s also got a cock dangling between her legs and is wearing black bands. Shima leans into her and Maka embraces her. Tatiana spots them and looks away with a hint of shame mixed with anger. 

It’s getting late into the evening and we all start to take our seats around the fire. Tatiana and Tadewi make their way in front of everyone. 

“My people... it is the night of the full moon. Tonight we partake in a tradition as old as the rebirth of our tribe,” Tatiana says looking over the people. “For some of you, this will be your first hunt. For those of you brave enough to offer yourselves as tributes, some won’t survive.”

Her eyes focus on me as she continues. “But for those that do survive, you will become the guardians of our tribe. A noble and brave sacrifice.” 

Tadewi steps forward. “For those of you partaking in your first hunt, step forward.”

I look to Tatiana and she shakes her head no so I remain seated and little confused. Won’t this be my first hunt? I think to myself. 

Several of the people wearing black bands stand up and move to the front. They kneel in front of Tatiana. She takes a knife from Tadewi. She uses the knife against her hand, cutting it wide open. What the fuck is going on?

She then walks up to the first person, bringing her hand up to their mouth. The man drinks her blood eagerly. She then moves to the girl next to him and allows her to drink her blood as well. She then continues down the line until the rest of them have drunk her blood. This is so weird. 

I don’t quite understand what’s going on.   
The people kneeling then get up and return to their seats. As the sun begins to set, Tadewi speaks once more. “Tributes, come forward.” 

I see Shima stand to her feet and make her way to the front along with all the others wearing red bands. I look to Tatiana and she nods. I stand up and walk to the front, standing in line next to Shima. What could they possibly mean by tribute? I look at the others and see the fear in their eyes. The other tributes sink to their knees and I follow along. 

“Hunters who seek to claim a tribute step forward,” Tadewi commands. 

Tatiana takes off her headdress and hands it to a girl I didn’t notice before. She then steps in front of me. Maka steps in front of Shima. Several other hunters surround us. If I had to guess, there had to be 3 or 4 times as many hunters as tributes. 

“Let’s begin the ritual,” Tadewi states.

Before I know what’s going on Tatiana pushes my face down as she steps behind me. I feel her cock slap my ass as a load of spit lands against my butthole. I let out a gasp as her dick dives balls deep inside my ass. 

I see Maka pushing her shaft deep in Shima’s ass as the girl groans out loud. A woman with a dick slightly smaller than mine steps in front of me, grabbing my hair and shoving her cock in my mouth as Tatiana slams her meatstick to the hilt in my rear. Tatiana lets out a laugh as I suck on the woman’s cock. I have no time to think as the woman’s cock meets the entrance to my throat. I swallow hard allowing her in. 

I notice out of the corner of my eye a man stepping in front of Shima. She takes his cock in her mouth. Maka growls at him as she continues to hammer her cock deep inside Shima’s ass. 

The woman with her cock in my mouth starts to fuck my mouth hard and fast. Another woman walks up and grabs my hand, forcing me to jerk her off. All this time Tatiana has been taking it easy on my ass, slowly pulling and pushing that dick in and out of me. She gives me a hard slap on my ass. Another woman walks up and takes my free hand and rubs her vagina with it. 

Suddenly the woman with the cock in my slams it to the hilt and erupts a load of cum down my throat. She pulls out and shoots a load in my mouth. Her dick pops free and gives me one last load against my face. The woman I was jerking off shoves her cock in my mouth all the way down my throat as someone else uses my hand to jerk their cock off. 

As Tatiana continues to slowly work her dick in my ass, the woman really starts to fuck my face. Slamming her dick balls deep down my throat. Her sack slaps against my chin as she pummels my face. 

It doesn’t take her long before she’s cumming down my throat. She pulls out and covers my face with more cum. The woman with the vagina starts to rub her pussy up and down my face, smearing the cum all over as another woman steps in, using my hand to masturbate with. It feels like I’ve been getting fucked for quite some time now as darkness takes over the sky. 

I stick out my tongue and lick her pussy as she uses my face like a rag. Finally, she squirts her pussy juices all over my face. As she walks away I see Shima all covered in cum with Maka still pounding her ass and another woman shoving her cock in the girl's mouth. Maka suddenly slams into the girl as she moans loudly. She pulls out and sprays her load all over Shima’s back. 

Another cock pokes my face and I part my lips allowing it in. The cock I’m jerking off suddenly explodes, spraying me with jizz. Tatiana starts to fuck my ass harder and faster. Two more people grab wrap my fingers around their cocks. My mind is on overload with a dick up my ass, a cock down my throat and a shaft in each hand. 

The cock in my mouth and the two I’m jerking off all blow their loads at the same time. It’s raining cum down on me as they paint me with their white sticky seed. As they pull away, another dick is forced into my mouth. I look up into the bright blue eyes of Maka as she forces her shaft down my throat. Her cock as a dirty taste to it. She doesn’t give me a chance to savor it as she begins to fuck my throat as hard and as fast as she can. “This white boy is such a cocksucking slut, you’ve trained him well, Tatiana.” 

“Don’t even think for a second, Maka, that you can claim him. He’s all mine!” 

“Why would I go after this white-skinned devil when Shima is the one I want,” she laughs as Tatiana growls and starts to really hammer my ass hard. Maka pulls out and shoots a load of cum all over my face. 

Finally, Tatiana hilts herself balls deep inside me as she erupts. She pulls out and pushes me down as she covers my ass cheeks and back in her sticky jizz. 

I look up to see the moon starting to poke out behind the few clouds in the sky. Tatiana grabs my shoulder, bringing me up to her as her nails dig into my skin. Are her nails getting longer? She growls at me to run. I look up at her as her eyes glow with that yellow-greenish hue. All of a sudden fangs grow in her mouth and she growls. What the fuck? 

Hair starts to grow all over her body as the sound of bones breaking and howling fills the air. I look around to see all the other hunters experiencing the same thing. Shima and a few other tributes start to dash into the forest. This can’t be happening!

“RUN!” Tatiana screams at me. 

Without another word, I run as fast as I can into the woods. My heart is beating so fast as I reach the forest, smacking against branches, stepping on rocks and twigs, completely covered in cum. I hear the sound of wolves howling back at the camp. This can’t be real. Werewolves don’t exist!

The woods are so thick and I have no idea where I’m going. I just need to get as far away from the camp as possible. I hear screaming in the distance. My heart races as I try to run as fast as possible. Another howl hits my ears. 

I make it out into an opening and see Shima running off in the distance. Oh, fuck! A monstrous creature comes out of nowhere and pounces on her. It’s an actual werewolf! I hear her screams as the monster bites into her. 

I can’t help but yell out seeing her being eaten. Its head pops up and looks at my direction. I can see it’s glowing blue eyes as it darts towards me, but before it can attack another werewolf slams into it. I take off running, not wanting to stick around and wait to see who wins. More screams fill the air followed by the eerie howling that sends a shiver down my back. 

I can hear the breaking of branches behind me. I turn to look back, but my foot catches on a root sending me slamming into the ground. The fall knocked the wind out of my lungs. I roll on my back and force myself to sit up. What I saw in front of me sent fear rushing through my body. 

Standing hunched over was a creature covered in dark black fur with large fangs made for tearing through flesh as blood dripped from them. It growled at me as it slowly made its way closer to me. I took a big gulp as it brought its face less than a foot away from mine. Those familiar yellow-greenish eyes burned into me. “Tatiana?!” I gasp out loud, suddenly recognizing the beast.

“Please don’t do this!” I plead with her. 

All of a sudden it launches forward, sinking its teeth into my collar. I scream out in agony as it bites down tearing through my flesh. Darkness takes over me as the life drains from me...

\---

I open my eyes to see Tatiana staring down at me. I’m alive! I try to sit up but she pushes me down. “I just stopped your wound from bleeding. I knew you would survive.” 

“I thought you were going to kill me!” I tell her. 

“Ha! It was close, I almost lost control when I bit into you,” she explains. 

“You remember all of it?” I ask as she looks over my still naked body.

“Of course, we aren’t like most werewolves,” she says as if that’s such a normal statement. 

“Besides, the point of the ritual isn’t to kill the tributes but to turn them into werewolves. You’re now well on your way to becoming one of us. Of course, you were always one of us,” she says. 

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“Someday I’ll explain it to you. Just know that you have my venom coursing through your veins and that means you belong to me from now on. When the next full moon arrives, your transition will be complete and you’ll become a werewolf,” she tells me. 

“Why did you feed those hunters your blood?” I ask.

“Well… That’s what makes our pack different from the rest. It’s why we can control our transformation. We’re not just werewolves. We’re much more than that. Now let’s get back to camp.” She grabs my hand and lifts me to my feet, placing my arm around her shoulder. 

We make our way out into the opening and we see Maka carrying Shima in her arms. It looks like Shima is unconscious. Maka spots us. “Don’t worry, she’s alive and now she belongs to me.” 

“You better take good care of her,” Tatiana snaps at Maka. 

“I’ll treat her much better than you treated me after you turned me,” Maka declares which completely catches me off guard. Tatiana was the one who turned Maka? What happened between the two of them? 

Finally, we arrive back at the camp and Tatiana takes me into the tipi with our gear inside it. She lays me down on a mat of furs and digs in her bag. She pulls out a thing of gauze and bandages up my wound. She lays down next to me and covers both of us in furs. “You need to rest now,” she says as she pulls me into her arms. “Tomorrow I’ll tell you everything you want to know.” 

My eyelids fall shut and I can feel myself drift off to sleep as she plants a kiss on my cheek. 

Enjoyed my story? Please give it the thumbs up! Feel free to leave any feedback in the comment section, I'm always looking to improve my writing. Tell me what you liked about the story as well. Also join my newsletter to connect with me! https://phoenixcinderserotica.gr8.com/


End file.
